heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
D.R.
D.R. & Quinch is a comic strip created by Alan Moore and Alan Davis, which first appeared in issue 317 of the weekly comic book 2000 AD in 1983. About the series D.R. and Quinch started as two characters (inspired by the National Lampoon characters O.C. and Stiggs) in a one-off Future Shock in 2000AD titled D.R. and Quinch Have Fun On Earth. The strip was the tale of how two alien teenage students Waldo "D.R." (for "Diminished Responsibility") Dobbs, a scheming criminal mastermind (who with his pointed ears, green flesh, and furrowed chin, resembled a Skrull from the Marvel Comics universe), and Ernest Errol Quinch, his muscular purple skinned companion in crime, have influenced Earth's history in various anarchic ways. Initially meant to only appear once, they proved so popular that a two part story ran in issues 350 and 351. This led to the strip running until issue 359 in several adventures. During these we see the pair drafted and D.R. gains a girlfriend, the insane Crazy Chrissie. The pair's last strip, D.R. and Quinch Go to Hollywood ran from issues 363 to 367 and was considered to be Moore and Davis's finest D.R. and Quinch story. However the Moore/Davis partnership was undergoing strain due to Moore refusing permission for their Captain Britain work to be reprinted, and the pair's last D.R. and Quinch work together was in the 2000AD Sci-Fi Special in 1985. In 1986 Titan Books released a collection of all D.R. and Quinch stories from 2000AD called D.R. and Quinch's Totally Awesome Guide To Life. It became one of Titan's best selling books in their lines of 2000AD reprints. The book went out of print several times and it has since been collected as The Complete D.R. and Quinch (ISBN 1-84023-345-1) in 2001. The stories have remained popular with fans and are considered the best example of Alan Moore's humorous work, as well as being praised for the artwork of Alan Davis. Bibliography They appeared in a one shot strip which proved popular and they duo were given their own Eponymous strip: *"Time Twisters: D.R. and Quinch Have Fun On Earth" (written by Alan Moore, art by Alan Davis, in 2000AD #317, 1983) http://www.2000adonline.com/?zone=thrill&page=thrillviewer&choice=funonearth * "D.R. and Quinch Go Straight" (by Moore & Davis, in 2000AD #350-351, 1984) * "D.R. and Quinch Go Girl Crazy" (by Moore & Davis, in 2000AD #352-354, 1984) * "D.R. and Quinch Get Drafted" (by Moore & Davis, in 2000AD #355-359, 1984) * "D.R. and Quinch Go to Hollywood" (by Moore & Davis, in 2000AD #363-367, 1984) * "D.R. and Quinch Get Back to Nature" (by Moore & Davis, in 2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1985) * "D.R. and Quinch's Agony Page" (written by Jamie Delano and Alan Davis, art by Davis, inks: Mark Farmer, in 2000 AD #525-534, 1987) Collected editions There have been three trade paperbacks: * D.R. and Quinch's Totally Awesome Guide To Life (Titan, 1986 ISBN 0-907610-69-2) which contains only the Moore/Davis stories in original black and white * The Complete D.R. and Quinch (Titan, 2001 ISBN 1-84023-345-1 Rebellion, 2006 ISBN 1-904265-48-0) which contains all of the above stories in original black and white * D.R. and Quinch - Definitive Edition (Fleetway, 1991 ISBN 1-85386-255-X) which contains only the Moore/Davis stories in color External links *2000AD Online profile *[http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/comics/2000adstrips/drandquinch/drandquinch01.shtml D.R. and Quinch Have Fun On Earth, the very first story from issue 317 of 2000AD.] Category:British comics Category:2000 AD comic strips Category:2000 AD characters